Story of Their Lives
by G.Storm59
Summary: Fifty sentence drabbles for various pairings from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Starts with 8059 and will add more.


**(A/N) So, I'm not sure if anyone noticed my Christmas Drabbles, which I put together on a whim. I really don't like how that turned out so I'm not going to continue it and instead post this. This is pretty much the same kind of idea only with a broader topic. It's just 50 sentence drabbles about pairings from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, and Junjou Romantica (Reborn and Junjou being the most pairings I'll write about; so that's why I categorized it under that). So, enjoy~**

1. Sneeze-

The first time Yamamoto realized how utterly adorable Gokudera was when he saw him sneeze.

2. Touch-

Gokudera was never a touchy-feely kind of person before he met Yamamoto.

3. Italian-

Every time he hears his Hayato speak Italian, Yamamoto has to resist the urge to pounce on his bomber and drag him to the bedroom.

4. Sexy-

Gokudera discovers that Japanese people really do think the nape of someone's neck is sexy when his scarf hitches up a little bit.

5. Attention-

Yamamoto often has trouble deciding which one of his loves he should give more attention to: Gokudera or baseball.

6. Jealousy-

It really irks Gokudera how much he's jealous of Yamamoto's baseball equipment.

7. Pervert-

Yamamoto insists that the first time he creeped in Gokudera's closet was completely accidental.

8. Rain-

Gokudera always wonders if he'll ever stop getting jumpy when it starts to rain.

9. Storm-

Yamamoto's always loved stormy weather and he wonders if that's part of the reason why he loves Gokudera so much.

10. Mafia-

Gokudera knows that the mafia could separate him and Yamamoto at any time; which is why he's spending as much time with him as he can.

11. Fashion-

Yamamoto always marveled at how Gokudera could boss any clothes he wore; unless he just knew how to make everything fashionable.

12. Heart burn-

Gokudera wonders if that's heart burn he gets every time he sees Yamamoto without his shirt on.

13. Sensitive-

Yamamoto would've never guessed that Gokudera was sensitive, but it was a good thing to know~

14. Bathroom-

Gokudera has long since realized that using the bathroom window as an escape route doesn't work.

15. Gelato-

Ever since Gokudera first gave Yamamoto gelato, he always eats it (cookies and cream flavored) before having sex.

16. Scars-

Yamamoto is embarrassed to say that he got the scar on his chin from when Gokudera threw a plate at him.

17. Smile-

Yamamoto hates that the first time Gokudera ever genuinely smiled at him, he was unconscious during it.

18. Hug-

Gokudera can honestly say that Yamamoto is the only one who can hug him and get away with it.

19. Mattress-

Their mattress is old and ratted; but they're hesitant to get rid of it, what with all the memories it holds.

20. Bus-

The Namimori bus driver knows the couple quite well after that one incident that banned them from ever using the bus service again.

21. Closet-

If the custodian EVER found out that Gokudera and Yamamoto's first time was in his broom closet, they'd get expelled for sure.

22. Assistance-

Yamamoto knows that helping Gokudera cross the street like he's an old man is NOT a good idea.

23. Ticklish-

No one, Yamamoto reasons, knows how to torture someone with their ticklish spots like his Hayato.

24. Yakisoba-

If Yamamoto knew how much Gokudera would be amused by him trying to use chopsticks to eat yakisoba with his left hand, he never would've broken his right hand in the first place.

25. Dogs-

Gokudera really wonders if pets resembled their owners or if it was the other way around when both Jiro and Yamamoto won't stop licking him.

26. Patience-

If Gokudera had any patience at all, their relationship would go a lot smoother; but that's okay because Yamamoto loves his little bomber just as he is.

27. Tuna Intruders-

Tsuna and Tsuyoshi both really need to know when to watch their timing since both Gokudera and Yamamoto are getting more than a little tired of it.

28. Protective-

Gokudera has a really cute over-protective side that Yamamoto's never seen before and one thing he can say is that he's sure as hell glad that Hayato's on his side.

29. Alcohol-

Yamamoto has the lowest alcohol tolerance Gokudera has ever seen; but he's cute when he's drunk so Gokudera doesn't mind all that much.

30. Drunk-

Gokudera and Yamamoto do strange things when they're drunk and all alone in a room; and it's not only the way they have sex every time.

31. Tutoring-

Yeah Tsuyoshi hired Gokudera to be Takeshi's tutor; but what he doesn't know is that what they're actually doing up there isn't math.

32. Stick Drive-

Yamamoto wonders if he should be concerned that he's jealous of the stick drive on Gokudera's turquoise Subaru.

33. Lap-

Gokudera never admits it, but Yamamoto's lap is unbelievably comfortable.

34. Support-

Tsuyoshi is strongly supportive of the couple and has long since gained Gokudera's respect; something even Yamamoto hasn't gotten yet.

35. Weak-

Gokudera hates showing weakness in front of Yamamoto; but knows he can trust him when he does.

36. Piano-

Gokudera, in Yamamoto's opinion, is the most stunning when he's lost in the music and his hands are flying over a piano.

37. Duet-

Sometimes Yamamoto brings out his guitar that he hasn't played for years and plays along with Gokudera on the piano.

38. Sci-fi-

Ten years, and Yamamoto knows pretty much everything occult; his boyfriend just loves it so much.

39. Bombs-

It's really no surprise that Gokudera's favorite Mario characters are those little bomber guys.

40. Video Games-

Gokudera never paid much attention to them before, but Yamamoto is damn attractive when he plays video games.

41. Mistletoe-

Yamamoto smiles whenever he sees mistletoe, since it reminds him if his and Gokudera's first kiss; Gokudera, however, just grumbles when he sees once since it brings up embarrassing memories.

42. Darling-

Yamamoto can't count how many times he's had stuff thrown at him for calling Gokudera "darling".

43. Marriage-

Unknown to Yamamoto, Gokudera's been planning a trip to Canada for when they're both ready to make that final commitment.

44. Piercings-

Gokudera always loses his various numbers or earrings due to him taking them off during sex and then forgetting where he put them.

45. Parade-

Parades make Yamamoto feel like a little kid again so Gokudera always finds himself being dragged along to every parade that comes to town.

46. Toilet-

Gokudera tends to avoid public bathrooms after what happened the last time Yamamoto got a little too horny in public.

47. Burn-

Gokudera has a nasty burn scar on his back that always ruins Yamamoto's mood when he finds it and he hasn't built up the courage to ask where it came from yet.

48. Bath-

Gokudera never really like taking baths until Yamamoto insisted that they bathe together.

49. Primo-

Reborn was largely disappointed that he got no reaction when he told Gokudera and Yamamoto that G and Ugetsu had been in a relationship.

50. Love-

Gokudera always thought Bianchi was full of crap when she spouted stuff about love, but now he realizes that she was right; if not somewhat twisted.

**(A/N) So there's 8059 for you. Also, for any of the drabbles I do, I'm open to write a separate fic for a sentence if you'd like me to elaborate more on the topic or just like the idea. I'm in need of plot bunnies in case you couldn't tell. Also, I haven't decided what pairing I'll do next, but it's a debate between 1833, GxUgetsu, or 8427. Give me your opinions, ya?**


End file.
